Fly Away On Shadowed Wings
by MidnightsFantasy
Summary: A poem about a awsome story I read and one of my favorite chapter names. I decided to make a poem about that story because I loved it. A dark poem about Yami and Yugi. Not Yaoi. Yami's Point of ViewComplete


Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Hi Everyone! I'm doing something completly different!

Seto: About time.

Yami: Don't you remember what she said earlier you nutjob!?

Seto: Nope.

Yami:(sigh) Are you that stupid?

Seto: No!

Yami: In the last story she threatened you remember now!?

Seto: Oh Yeah!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Yami has a point. This story was inspired by an author and one of her chapters is called

Fly Away On Shadowed Wings. That was my favorite chapter So during exams, I thought about it and I decided to make a

poem about that name of the chapter. Anyway, let's start it already!

Fly Away On Shadowed Wings

I'm not who you think I am

I was once alone, but not anymore

I look to the door and I see you look at me

You looked like you were in shock

As if you've seen a ghost

You walked in so openly

Never asking why I was here

That didn't matter

Nothing mattered

I close my eyes and the darkness surrounds me

The purple and black shadows come to me

Thin shadows twist and twirl around my hand

Spiraling between my fingers

In an attempt to speak to me

The shadows dance around my feet

It was so calm

The darkness is all I can see

The young boy, who had been brought here was nowhere to be seen

Though I did not care

Who in their right mind would ever want to get to know me

I've had only two friends

Auru and Rino

They understood what I was

They knew what I was

But they were the only ones who talked to me

A small voice was whispering in my ear

It was saying that I should let the shadows take me

That was never going to happen

I open my eyes and I see the boy sitting on the bed

He looked at me with questioning eyes

As if trying to figure out what this whole place was about

He spoke to me

He asked for my name and why I was here

I answered him

I told him that my name was Yami

Though I did not tell him why I was here

He begged for me to tell him

But I refused every time

I didn't want to tell him

I finally gave in and I told him that I killed someone

The boy sat on his bed and was speechless

Everyone always feared me

Though I wish that they would not

The boy's name was Yugi

He said that he was here because of cutting

I thought that he would be afraid of me

But he wasn't

Yugi treated me like a normal person

But one night

Yugi found out my secret

He found out that I was a vampire

Every step I took torwards him

He stepped back

I told him that I would not hurt him

After a while

He let me come to him

I asked him to not fear me

Because I would never hurt him

I only wanted someone I could trust

Like a friend

Yugi stared at me

He looked like he couldn't trust me

I sighed and sat down

I told him that I was not a bad person

That I would never kill him

He seemed to be thinking this over

He didn't look really sure about me

As if I were lying

Finally, he said that he trusted me

A day went by and from what seemed so hopeless

Has now come true

When dinner was being served

A woman ran in screaming

She screamed about dead bodies being found at the edge of the forest

A chill ran up my spine

The people ordered for us to go to our rooms right away

I grabbed Yugi's wrist and pounded or Auru and Rino's door

I told them that they have found the graveyard

They said to meet them outside in 15 minutes

Yugi asked me what was going on

I told him of how when we had to survive

The people we killed were buried on the outer edge of the forest

I packed my things and went over to Yugi

I didn't want to leave him

He was the only one that was not afraid of me

There was a pound at the door

I hugged Yugi and lept in the window

Yugi grabbed my wrist and said that he wanted to go with me

I said yes and he grabbed his things

He hopped on my back just as the door was being broken down

My shadowed wings spreaded wide from my back

We flew through the air and glided in the night sky

Yugi wrapped his legs around my waist

Arms around my neck

We caught up to Auru and Rino

We wanted our friends to be safe

So...

Now you know...

That we can fly away on shadowed wings

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Well, what do you think? It's not exactly like the story but it works.

Yami: Ow! Ra dammit!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: What happened?

Yami: The frickin' psycho bit me!

Yami Marik: Hee hee!

Marik: Yami Marik! I know you don't like him dating my sister but... GET OVER IT!!!!!

Yami Marik: No way is your sister going to date the Pharaoh!

Ishizu: YAMI MARIK!!!!!!!!!

Yami Marik: Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

Ishizu: What have I told you about biting Yami?!

Yami Marik: Umm...

Yami: It's okay Ishizu. I'm alright.

Ishizu: Fine. I just don't like him biting you.

Yami Marik: Why are you dating the Pharaoh anyway?

Ishizu: Uhh...

Yami: Keep out of this dingbat!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Shut up! Yami, Ishizu, go on a date.

Yami & Ishizu: Okay.

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Marik, you are free to go.

Marik: Yay!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: As for you, go back to the psychaitrist.

Yami Marik: Okay! The give us free cookies!

Pharaoh's Egyptian Arabian: Whatever. Leave a review! 


End file.
